You change my mind
by SaiLaKaKaShi
Summary: AU Sasuke le beau prince et...main pairing sasusaku
1. prologue

_** You change my mind...**_

_Disclaimer:...pas avoir de droit sur naruto..._

_Alors, c'est complétement AU et peut etre parfois OOC .(ni yaoi ni yuri)_

_prologue_

**Dans des contrées lointaines vivaient un roi règnant sur un immense royaume mais ce royaume**

**était loin d'être en paix . Son peuple ,ensevelit par la pauvreté, se souleva peu à peu contre son roi **

**qui les accablait d'impôts . Ce roi, tyrannique et sans merci, avait deux fils qui se vouaient une haine **

**sans répit. L'ainé ,le prince Itachi, successeur au trône, éprouvait un malin plaisir à tourmenter et**

**rabaisser son jeune frère, Sasuke ,par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables . Sasuke était**

**devenu ,grâce à son précepteur,Hatake Kakashi qui était maître dans l'art du combat, un excellent**

**combattant lui aussi . Ce Kakashi avait aussi entrainé le meilleur ami de Sasuke , Uzumaki Naruto . Naruto était orphelin,**

**personne ne savait d'où il venait. Il avait été trouvé bébé près du château Uchiwa .Il a ensuite **

**été pratiquement adopté par la famille Uchiwa car les deux hommes ont été élevé ensemble et une forte **

**amitié les lie car tous deux sont rejettés par l'ensemble des habitants du château Uchiwa. Quel intérêt**

**aurait-on à se préoccuper du fils cadet, Sasuke, et de son ami orphelin alors que c'est l'ainé Itachi **

**qui sera prochainement sur le trône.**

**Le royaume, appartenant au souverain Atobe Uchiwa, était composé de plusieurs villages, l'un d'eux était Konoha.**

**Dans ce village vivait une jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient à la taille.**

**Cette jeune fille se nommait Haruno Sakura . Elle vivait avec une jeune femme qui était de dix ans son ainée**

**, Hime . Sakura s'était liée d'amitié avec cette jeune femme . Elles s'étaient recontrées lors d'une bataille datant**

**de quelques années auparavant,opposant le peuple et la garde royale...**

Voilà pour mon petit prologue.

tou ti review plizzzz

Peut être à bientôt si g des jolies tites reviews encourageantes :p .

(version revu et corrigée en espérant qu'il n'y est plus de fautes ...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et aussi à mes paresseux lecteurs**...( :) moa chui pa paresseuse mé tré occupé,**sakura**: mé bien sur on te croi faignasse!)

_Disclaimer _: _naruto ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais aucunement de l'argent dessus._ (même s'il faut avouer quej'aimerais bien...,**sakura**:tu m'étonnes!sa te ressemble bien.**moi**:Hé! )

_**YOU CHANGE MY MIND **_

Chapitre 1 : la bataille de Takahashi (1ere partie)

**7 ans auparavant**

C'était une belle journée d'été, une petite brise carressait l'herbe encore humide de la rosée . Le soleil se montrant parfois paresseux se cachait de temps en temps derrière de sombres nuages mais qui se dissipaient bien vite.

Une vieille charrette tirée par 2 boeufs imposants avancait lentement tout au long d'une tortueuse route jonchée de pierre de differentes tailles et de nids de poules aggraissant les fines roues de la charrette qui menaçaient à tout moment de se briser.

Sur la charrette, il y avait un homme qui tenait les cordes accrochées aux jougs des boeufs pour les conduire. Cet homme s'appellait Haruno Jin, il avait les cheveux courts, de couleur châtains et les yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Assise près de lui, une belle femme du nom de Haruno Sonoko, aux cheveux mi-longs dont la couleur était rose et ses yeux étaient bleu . Ils avaient tous les deux la trentaine. Sur les genoux de Sonoko était assise une mignone petite fille, Haruno Sakura, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts que ceux de sa mère mais leur couleurs étaient identiques -rose- et ses yeux verts avaient un éclat qui trahissaient la malice de la petite fille âgée de 10 ans .

" tou-san , tou-san , quand est-ce qu'on arrive? " demanda Sakura "on y est presque, lui répondit Jin, regarde on voit déjà les portes du village ". Les yeux de sa fille étincellèrent de plus belle.

Le village de Takahashi était un village de commerçant paisible et très prospère . Trop prospère d'après le roi Uchiwa qui, prévoyait au même instant que Sakura arrivait au village avec sa famille, l'invasion de ce village dont il suppose, non à tord, les villageois près à se rebeller contre lui remontés d'autant plus que les autres puisque malgré le fait qu'il soit chanceux avec leur chiffre d'affaire, le roi leur prennait une grande partie de leur revenus. C'est pour cela qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler suffisament d'argent pour subvenir à leur besoins et ceux de leur famille . Il décida alors d'envoyer un de ses terribles généraux pour soumettre ce village à sa volonté comme tous les autres du pays du feu .

voilà pour la 1ere partie , hope you enjoyed it !

HEHEHE

reviews ?


End file.
